The Plots of Pyrrha Nikos
by Linira
Summary: Pyrrha has a Plan. A Plan to end all Plans. A Plan that will surely get Jaune's attention off of Weiss once an for all. Now, she just has to put it in motion.


**The Plot of Pyrrha Nikos**

_**A/N: Wow, this one is all over the place. That's what I get for writing at three in the morning, I guess.**_

Pyrrha Nikos had a crush. That much she could admit to herself. She liked her leader, Jaune. Something about the boy's soft exterior and doe eyes, when combined with his inner strength and utmost lack of any social skills to think of attracted her to him.

Mother always said she had a habit of going for the dorks.

Pyrrha Nikos also had a foolproof plan. There was absolutely no chance of failure, not in the slightest. The plan was simple. The plan was good. The plan would work. All she had to do was get Jaune to come into the room alone. Simple.

Not simple.

"Nora, _please_ don't make me explain my reasons. I just need the room to myself, okay?" The redhead's smile was unwavering, though not for lack of trying. She adored her fellow female teammate, she _really_ did, but sometimes the girl was just too much. Now was definitely one of those times.

Nora Valkyrie, probably the biggest supporter of Jaune and Pyrrha getting together at Beacon, leaned back in her seat, an act of impressive balance considering the cafeteria's stool's lack of any kind of back support whatsoever. She tried to arrange her face in a haughty smirk, but it came out looking more like a cheerful grin. "You mean yourself _and Jaune_, right?"

Pyrrha sighed, and her smile became slightly strained. Perhaps she should have allotted herself more time than just breakfast to convince her. "Yes, Nora, that's right."

As if to spite her, Nora's smile only grew wider. "All alone, unsupervised?"

Pyrrha's smile finally dropped. This was going to be like that, then? She sighed again, and took a sip of her coffee. Unfortunately, this was just the opening Nora had been waiting for.

"Sure thing P-Money, just don't bang on my bed, kay?" To Nora's slight disappointment, the girl in front of her did not partake in the classic spit-take. However, she did go into a loud coughing fit, as her extremely hot coffee went down the wrong tube. Nora allowed her smile to grow once again, and started humming to herself. It was a good day.

After classes let out for the day, Pyrrha waited in their dorm-room, trying to psych herself up to go through with the plan.

She just had to wait for Nora to call, as Jaune and her were still serving detention for the paperclip thing last month. She was almost certain the plan would work. After all who could resist something like that? He'd have to be completely uninterested in her to...

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she bolted to her feet, a single thought running through her mind on repeat. '_Oh god what if he was completely uninterested in her_.'

After pacing a bit, she concluded that he was probably at least a little bit interested in her. After all, she'd noticed him looking down her shirt from time to time, and she was certain he'd taken the chance to get a good look back during initiation. So, at the very least, he was attracted to her. And relationships had been built off of less than mutual attraction before, right? After all, Mother had claimed that she wouldn't have been with her last boyfriend if not for his money, and she always said he only wanted her for her skills. Mother was a wonderful singer.

She just needed to calm down, and get ready to pull off The Plan.

After all, it was foolproof. Nothing could-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rapid beeping of her scroll. After fumbling for a minute, she opened it to the sight of Nora's face pressed far too close to the camera.

"Pyrrha" The other girl whispered. "He's coming your way now. I'm gonna go distract Ren, okay? Good luck!"

The scroll clicked off and she shut it a tad too hard, slipping into full panic mode.

After a few tense moments of pacing and many muttered curses, she calmed down enough to start phase one of The Plan. Gathering up her courage, she quickly stripped herself of her uniform, deciding to leave the undergarments on. After all, Mother always said that boys preferred it when you left a little to the imagination, and she'd had five husbands before Pyrrha was born.

Wait.

Pyrrha came to a grim realisation that day, and it was so upsetting that it caused her to abandon her current task and curl into the fetal position.

Oh, God, Mother was a whore!

It all made sense now, what with the slinky outfits, and all the advice... Oh god, when she told her to know when to clench, she wasn't talking about fighting at all! And all that talk of the man before she'd met father, and how she was always surrounded by seamen... She'd always assumed Mother had been in the Navy! And she supposed that meant Mother had never actually been a butcher either. She'd thought she had ever heard of butchers choking chickens to death before. And the thing about all the dicks!

She tilted her head slightly. In hindsight, that one didn't really have a good explanation.

A knock on the door brought her out of her stunned reverie.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Ruby's muffled voice came through the door. "Can you let us in? Jaune lost his scroll again, I thi- Never mind! he found it!"

Pyrrha darted for the nearest door, hiding herself in the closet she shared with Nora as the two team leaders made their way into the room with all the grace of a herd of elephants.

"Hm... Pyrrha? You in here?" Jaune called, a slight tone of worry evident in his voice. "Nora said she would be..." he said a tad quieter, clearly talking to Ruby.

"Yes! I'm... I'm, uh..." She sighed. "I'm in the closet, Jaune." A snicker was her response, followed quickly by Jaune sighing. While she loved the younger girl enough to instill protective instincts that rivaled Yang's at times, she had to accept that she was only fifteen, and therefore prone to fits of immaturity. She could deal with it, and hearing Jayne's long-suffering sigh certainly helped. Of course, hearing the sigh turn into a light giggle put a bit of a damper on her mood, but no matter.

After letting the two get over their juvenile humor, Pyrrha blurted out an excuse. "Anyway, I was searching for my spare uniform. but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, okay!" Jaune called back, before turning to Ruby and getting caught in a discussion of the new show based on that comic they liked, and some video game he'd picked up in town.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was having her third freak-out of the day, and it wasn't even dinner yet. Once again, it only lasted a few moments before she came up with a solution. Thank goodness for her quick mind. Mother always said she'd gotten her quick mind and quicker hands from-

Nope. No more advice from Mother.

She pulled out her scroll and sent a quick text to Yang. 'I need a favor.'

The reply was nigh-instantaneous. She'd never been happier about the blonde's status as a social butterfly. 'We'll have to clear it with Weiss first. It okay if she watches?'

The redhead merely rolled er eyes and popped a quick text back. 'Can you get Ruby out of our hair for a while?'

The reply contained far too much innuendo to be transcribed here, but the gist of it was Yang agreeing.

Sure enough, Pyrrha heard the unmistakable sound of chaos coming from the room across the hall, coupled with a certain heiress screaming out the name of Pyrrha's savior. A moment later, Ruby received a call on her scroll. The details of Yang's distraction shall forever remain a mystery, but suffice it to say Pyrrha was very, very sorely tempted to come out of the closet merely to see the video that went along with the shouting she heard from The unmistakable voices of Yang and Weiss.

"Yang Xiao-Long, I will force you to eat pure dust and drop a match down your throat if you don't get back here this instant! How dare you-"

"Ruby! It's an emergency, come help!"

"Yang, why is Weiss's hair purple? What did you do?!" Ruby shouted, dashing out the door.

Hearing the door slam behind her, Pyrrha felt it was safe to finally initiate The Plan.

She opened the closet door and strutted out, confidently, only to find Jaune enveloped in his new game. He was watching a conversation play out, until a little wheel appeared on the screen with what seemed to be dialogue options surrounding it.

"Huh, so I have as long as I want to make a decision? Seems kinda awkward, but okay..." Jaune muttered, staring at the screen.

Pyrrha decided to speak up. Couldn't let The Plan be ruined, after all. "Well, that means the game can wait a moment, can't it?"

Jaune turned towards her, and his look of shock rivaled the look he had after Nora had them watch that disgusting movie about the centipede people. "P- Pyrrha? Whoa..."

She chuckled then, and slowly walked towards him. "Well, Jaune, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is a timed mission. You have to pick your jaw up off the ground and tell me something in the next twenty seconds." She lowered herself to his lap, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

She was not expecting Jaune to chuckle. "Timed mission?"

She flushed and turned away, trying to avoid laughing. "It was all I could think of."

He placed a hand on her chin, and turned her towards him. Leaning in close, he whispered a moment before their lips met. "At least it's not an escort mission."

She had to break away to laugh, as he did the same. After a few moments, they were able to meet each others eyes again. "Escort mission?"

"Hey, you're the one who put the videogame ball in my court. I just kept it going."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until Jaune chuckled. "Kinda ruined the mood, huh?"

"Kinda..." She agreed.

"Wanna cuddle and play video games?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I call first!" she said, grabbing the controller.

And many a good memory was made that day.

_Epilogue_

Nora spent the day with Ren, spending time doing anything that came to mind. Ren is expected to be allowed out of the medical ward by July.

Blake Belladonna enjoyed a nice, quiet day of reading in the library.

Sun and Neptune shared a victorious fist bump in celebration of the days events.

Velvet still didn't open the box.

The Hair Incident of Freshman year provoked arguments amongst team RWBY far into the future, culminating in a full on brawl among the team as they were awarded the Octogenarian's Honors at the 276'th annual Vytal festival.


End file.
